


Don't Struggle

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Mind Control, Other, Seed Breeding, Sex Pollen, Tentacle Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dimitri has been acting strangely lately, heading to the greenhouse at the same time every day. Felix decides to investigate, but the only thing he finds there is Dedue. And a plant.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Plant Tentacles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	Don't Struggle

"Oh?" Dedue asked. "Did you have something you wanted to say, Felix?"

Felix made a noise of frustration through gritted teeth. "You've done something to the boar," he said. Dimitri had been so strange lately. So happy. He didn't seem so tired, either, and it was starting to grate. But he always came here in the evenings, at exactly the same time every day.

So Felix came earlier. And he'd find out what was going on. Except the only thing in the greenhouse was plants, and Dedue. Dedue, who regarded him with an infuriating smile. "I have done nothing to Dimitri," he said. "We garden together every day, and I believe it helps him."

Dedue gestured towards the plants behind him; they were huge things with long thick stems and bursting buds. "You're lying," Felix said, and Dedue only smiled again.

"Why don't you come a little closer and find out?" he suggested, and Felix saw red. His hand on the hilt of his sword, he lunged forward, intent on shaking the truth right out of him.

He lunged forwards, reaching out to plant his hands on Dedue's chest, but he never reached him. Instead, his feet swept up off the ground, Felix able only to let out a startled cry. "What the fuck?"

Dedue chuckled, stepping back a little. "Don't struggle, Felix," he said, so naturally Felix struggled with everything he had. He was bound by something supple, slippery, and very tight; it was more unyielding perhaps even than rope.

"Fuck you," he grit out.

"I warned you," Dedue said. "But I am afraid the plants have a defence mechanism. With all that movement, it shouldn't take long- ah, yes, there it is now."

With next to no warning, one of those bursting buds appeared near Felix's face, and before he could even turn his head away it opened, spraying his face with some kind of thick, yellow pollen. Felix sneezed, inadvertently taking in a lungful as he did so. He coughed, but it stayed. It smelt overwhelmingly sweet.

"What is it-" He sneezed again. "What are you doing to me?" he demanded.

"I am doing nothing," Dedue answered. "You did this to yourself. Though if you're asking about the  _ plants..."  _ He laughed again.

"Of course I'm- asking about the fucking plants," Felix said. His words were starting to slur together, which was dangerous. His limbs were trembling, and resistance was getting so much harder.

Dedue smiled. "Well, when you trigger their defence mechanism, they incapacitate you," he said. "They restrain you and spray you with a sedative of sorts, to make your body easier to plant in."

"They do what- you- why are these even here?"

Dedue smiled, probably, but Felix's vision was getting a little fuzzy. "Once your body gets pliant enough - that's when you stop struggling, which given your size and the dose you got, I imagine will happen shortly - the seeding begins."

Felix, terrifyingly enough, knew exactly what he meant. His limbs were getting harder to move, his mind foggier. It was a little hard to remember  _ why  _ he was resisting, when the hold of the plant's stems was so steady and he was so tired. It would be so easy to just...

"There we go," Dedue said, as Felix's limbs came to a stop. Immediately, he was more comfortable, but he didn't think he'd be able to move again. Everything was too heavy. "Now, the plant's thorns come out." True to his word, Felix felt a prick to the back of his neck - it wasn't painful, but it was undeniably there.

"Wh does... tha' do?" he managed. His words were already slipping away under the weight of his tongue, but the anger was still there, bubbling under the surface.

"It makes you happy, soon enough," Dedue said. "A willing host, ready to be seeded."

Even as Dedue spoke, Felix knew what he meant; an ache blossomed in his backside, an emptiness that could only mean one thing. The anger he'd carried to the greenhouse felt so far away, almost like that was a different person. Instead, his head filled with thoughts of how firmly the stems gripped him, how they held him so easily.

Dedue had trapped him so easily, and the plant overpowered him instantly. It was worth thinking about; how insignificant he was, how he didn't really have much of a purpose in this world. Maybe it would be better if he surrendered to the leaves brushing at his wrists, found his calling in-

Felix tried to shake his head free of the thoughts, but they were stubborn. They'd taken root, perhaps, just as the seeds would, turning over and over in his body and mind until he was theirs to use, inside and out. He could imagine it - have it, even, if he just opened himself to them.

"You give in rather quickly," Dedue mused, but his voice sounded very far away. He was the one who'd brought him here, the one who'd shown him what he could be. "Once the conversion is complete, they plant in you."

The moment he finished his sentence, the last wisps of resistance blew away, and Felix felt something pressing insistently at his trousers. He couldn't move, but he didn't want to, letting the plant reposition his limbs so he was suspended in the air, ass bare and pointing upwards.

Seconds later, the stem poked past the rim of muscle at his entrance, and Felix's mind went blank but for pleasure.

* * *

Dimitri smiled as he made his way to the greenhouse. The plants were waiting for him today, as was Dedue. They waited every day, giving an easy rhythm to his schedule - he spent the night in the greenhouse, found a patch of ground to release the seeds into in the morning once they'd grown to their full size, and waited the rest of the day out until he could return again to his true purpose.

This time, however, a new sight met him at the entrance to the greenhouse. Felix, suspended in the air, his eyes blank and his legs spread. There was a small bulge to his stomach, showing just how many seeds had been planted inside him, and his mouth hung open, drool dripping into the ground.

"Dedue?" Dimitri called tentatively. Dedue appeared a moment later, a bright smile on his face.

"Dimitri," he answered. He'd started calling him by his name, lately, now his ascension to the throne was no longer Dimitri's top priority. "He was worried for you, but no matter. The garden grows ever more."

"It does," Dimitri echoed with a smile, moving to unfasten his belt. He couldn't join Felix up there soon enough.

The plants would spread, soon enough. Crossbreeding with the people of Faerghus made them more resistant to Fodlan's weather, and the seeds Dimitri and Felix planted day after day soon grew, claiming disciples of their own. In time, the inhabitants of the monastery shared their space with their new guiding light, and they spread it across the continent.

The plants grew and grew, each one with its personal Fodlans body to fertilise. It was different from the Fodlan they all grew up in, but it was a happier place. Everyone was satisfied. Everyone had a goal.

Dedue surveyed his continent with a smile on his face, and then turned to the greenhouse. The plants were powerful enough that they no longer had need of his services to take care of them. They'd get him soon enough, and he'd rather go willingly.

After all, as he once told a now devoted seed host: there was no use in struggling.

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation for all of this? Horny logic. That is all. The plants fuck you


End file.
